Raining
by tetsuhideyoshi
Summary: "Kalau hujan turun, jangan pakai payungmu, ya. Karena hujan juga akan sakit hati bila kau menolaknya, karena pada dasarnya, hujan mencintaimu. Tapi, jika menerimanya akan membuatmu sakit, sebaiknya tidak usah," YamaHaru, 8086.


**Raining

* * *

**

**A/N: Yeppp~ akhirnya fic kedua di Fandom KHR *dance* saa, here we come~!**

**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn selalu punya Amano Akira-sensei. Kalo punya saya,ceritanya udah ngaco.**

**Pairing: YamaHaru / 8086**

**Summary: "Kalau hujan turun, jangan pakai payungmu, ya. Karena hujan akan sakit hati bila kau menolaknya, karena pada dasarnya, hujan mencintaimu. Tapi, jika menerimanya akan membuatmu sakit, sebaiknya tidak usah,"**

**Warning: AU, gaje, hm… shoujo (?) fluff ga ya? 0_0 baca sajalah xD –slapped-

* * *

**

Hujan deras turun tanpa ampun, seakan Tuhan sedang marah kepada seluruh umat. Saking derasnya, mungkin orang-orang yang sedang berada di ruang kedap suara pun bisa mendengarnya. Angin juga turut berpartisipasi dalam hujan ini, sehingga banyak orang memilih untuk meneduh. Namun tidak dengan Miura Haru. Dengan bermodal payung, gadis berumur 18 tahun itu menerobos tangisan keras sang langit.

"Hahi… hujannya deras sekali… Haru jadi takut," katanya seraya memegangi gagang payungnya kencang-kencang agar tidak terbang. Tapi kemudian ia mengepalkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Haru tidak boleh menyerah! Haru harus sampai di rumah sebelum jam 5!". Ia lalu meneruskan berjalan dengan alis berkerut karena matanya diterpa percikan air hujan. Namun tiba-tiba matanya terbelakak saat melihat sesosok laki-laki tinggi dan berambut hitam jabrik berlari menembus hujan dengan tas menutupi kepalanya. "Yamamoto-kun..?" bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Yamamoto-kun!" ia memanggil, sehingga membuat Yamamoto menoleh dan tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Yo, Haru!" teriaknya juga, namun Haru hanya bisa mendengarnya samar-samar karena suaranya terkalahkan oleh suara hujan. Haru berlari kearahnya, dan memayungi Yamamoto yang sudah basah kuyup.

"Hahi… kau tidak apa-apa, Yamamoto-kun? Kau kok, hujan-hujanan?"

"Ahahaha… aku habis dari rumahnya Tsuna untuk 'reuni', lalu ditengah-tengah jalan hujan deras, jadi, beginilah," ujarnya diiringi dengan tawa bersahabatnya. Haru mengangkat alisnya.

"Tapi, Yamamoto-kun, kau kan, bisa berteduh dulu… tidak harus hujan-hujanan, kan?" Haru memanyunkan mulutnya dan Yamamoto tertawa kecil.

"Habis, aku harus membantu otou-san di kedaiku," ucap Yamamoto, namun tiba-tiba ia tersadar dan melihat jam tangannya. "Ah, gawat! Sudah jam segini? Ayahku pasti kewalahan melayani tamu sendirian! Terima kasih ya Haru!" Yamamoto sudah melangkahkan kakinya saat Haru menahan Yamamoto.

"Kalau begitu, Haru akan mengantarkan Yamamoto-kun! Nanti Yamamoto-kun bisa sakit kalau begitu! Nanti pasti Tsuna-san sedih!"

Yamamoto bengong sebentar, lalu tersenyum. "Baiklah, terima kasih, Haru!"

Haru tersenyum, dan mereka berdua mulai berjalan. Di tengah jalan, tiba-tiba pundak mereka bersentuhan, dan Haru pun berjengit. "Hahi! Yamamoto-kun dingin sekali!"

"Ahahaha… namanya juga hujan-hujanan," katanya sambil nyengir. Haru tertawa kecil.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di depan rumah Yamamoto. "Terima kasih, ya, Haru. Kau mau mampir sebentar? Nanti kukasih gratis, deh,"

"Benarkah?" ucap Haru dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Yamamoto mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Yamamoto-kun!"

"Saa, masuklah!" ujar Yamamoto sambil menuntun pundak Haru masuk ke dalam kedainya.

"Irrashaimase! Hoo, teman Takeshi-kah?" sambut Ayah Yamamoto.

"Iya—sa-saya Miura Haru, salam kenal!" Haru membungkuk 90 derajat. Ayah Yamamoto mengangguk.

"Ya, karena kau temannya Takeshi, kau akan kuberikan gratis! Nah, kau mau pesan apa?"

Haru tersenyum dan duduk di kursi panjang. Tidak seperti dugaan Yamamoto, kedainya tidak terlalu ramai—mungkin karena hujan badai. "Err… Ka- Kani Roll... satu Kani Roll,"

Ayah Yamamoto tersenyum dan mengambil beberapa nasi dan bahan dari Kani Roll, dan mulai membuatnya. Saat Ayah Yamamoto sedang sibuk membuatnya, Haru melihat sekeliling, dan menemukan pintu yang terbuka sedikit. _Mungkin itu pintu ke dalam rumah mereka, _pikir Haru. Karena gelap, dia memfokuskan matanya, dan berusaha melihat barang-barang di dalamnya yang bisa ia lihat. Sepenglihatan Haru, terdapat rak payung. Di sebelahnya terdapat buffet, dan diatas buffet ada telepon.

Tiba-tiba dari dalam terdengar suara pintu yang tertutup, dan setelahnya, lampu menyala dan keluarlah sesosok Yamamoto mengenakan sweater. "Haru? Kau melihat apa?"

Tersadar, Haru melambaikan tangannya kepada Yamamoto. "Ti-Tidak kenapa-kenapa, kok, Yamamoto-kun,". Yamamoto mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Yosh, ini dia Kani Roll-nya! Selamat menikmati," Ayah Yamamoto menaruh piring berisi 4 buah Kani Roll di meja depan Haru.

"Hahiii~ kelihatannya lezat sekali," ujar Haru yang memang sudah lapar. Haru mengambil sumpit. "Itadakimasu~"

Tanpa basa-basi, Haru memakan Kani Roll-nya dengan lahap. Namun sepertinya ia makan terlalu terburu-buru, karenanya pada Kani Roll keduanya, ia tersedak dan terbatuk. Yamamoto dengan sigap mengambil gelas berisi air putih dan memberinya ke Haru.

"Haru, kau tidak apa-apa?" Yamamoto memukul punggung Haru dengan pelan. Haru meminum airnya dan batuknya mereda.

"I-Iya… Haru hanya tersedak," ucap Haru sambil memegangi dadanya dan bernafas dengan berat. Yamamoto tertawa kecil. "Hahi! Kenapa Yamamoto-kun menertawai Haru?"

Yamamoto menutup mulutnya. "Tidak… kupikir Haru sangat lucu,"

Tanpa sadar, muka Haru malah memerah. _Lucu? _Batin Haru. Mukanya tambah memerah. Dengan segera Haru menampar mukanya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya, membuat Yamamoto berhenti tertawa.

"Kenapa, Haru?" tanya Yamamoto dengan alis terangkat sebelah. Haru menggeleng kecil.

"Ti-tidak… tolong abaikan saja, Yamamoto-kun," ujar Haru seraya mengangkat sumpitnya kembali dan menghabiskan sushi-nya. Sadar akan Yamamoto yang terus memperhatikannya, ia mendongah dan menatap Yamamoto.

"Hahi? Ada apa dengan Haru, Yamamoto-kun?"

Kini giliran Yamamoto yang panik dan melambaikan tangannya. "Tidaaak, lanjutkan saja makanmu. Ahahaha,"

Mata Haru menyipit, seakan dia sedang menyelidiki Yamamoto. Yamamoto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "E-Eh?"

"Kau membunyikan sesuatu dari Haru?"

"Ti-tidak, kok!"

"Jangan bohong, Yamamoto-kun! Haru bisa melihatnya!" kata Haru sambil menunjuk wajah Yamamoto. Yamamoto menelan ludah, dan tersenyum canggung.

"I-Iya…" katanya sambil menggaruk pipi kanannya. "Sebenarnya, Haru, aku sangat heran kenapa Tsuna malah memilih Sasagawa dan bukan memilihmu. Maaf ya, Haru, mengingatkanmu,"

Mata Haru terbelakak. Flashback pun mulai berterbangan di pikirannya.

* * *

_Setahun yang lalu_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi akhirnya resmi menjabat pangkat Vongola Decimo setelah melalui banyak rintangan—Kokuyu Arc, Varia Arc, Future Arc, Shimon Arc, dan lain lain. Semua orang membanjirinya dengan ucapan selamat, termasuk Haru yang juga ingin memberinya selamat, sekaligus menyatakan perasaannya. _

"_Tsuna-san!" Haru berlari kearah Tsuna. Tsuna menengok, dan melambaikan tangannya._

"_Hei, Haru! Ada apa?" Tsuna tersenyum, membuat Haru berdebar. _

"_A-Ano… Tsuna-san, selamat ya, atas jabatan Boss Mafia terkuatnya!" ujar Haru dengan keceriaannya yang biasa. Tsuna tersenyum makin lebar, namun canggung._

"_Ehehe… Terima kasih, Haru," katanya sambil menggosok tengkuknya. Haru tersenyum kecil. _Hahi, Haru harus mengatakannya sekarang juga… kalau Haru ingin menjadi istri Tsuna-san! _Batin Haru._

"_Tsu- Tsuna-san mau kemana?" tanya Haru hanya untuk basa-basi. Namun tiba-tiba wajah Tsuna memerah, membuat hati Haru seperti sedikit sesak. Ia punya firasat buruk._

"_I- Itu… a- a- aku mau ke rumah Kyoko-chan… a-a-aku mau menya-menyatakan perasaan… ya, ka-kau tahu, kan…"_

_Dan hati Haru hancur seketika.

* * *

_

"Haru?" Yamamoto memecah lamunannya. Haru kembali ke kenyataan, dan tersenyum canggung ke Yamamoto.

"Ah, iya, la-lalu kenapa? Wajar saja, kan… kalau Tsuna-san memilih Kyoko-chan. Dia baik, cantik, benar-benar tipe wanita idaman. Terlebih kan, Tsuna-san itu boss mafia," Haru tertawa, namun nadanya lebih terdengar sedih. Yamamoto ber'tsk' lalu memeluk Haru di dalam dekapannya.

"Ya- Yamamoto-kun?"

Namun Yamamoto menghiraukannya. Ia mempererat pelukannya. Haru yang bingung pada awalnya, mulai merasa nyaman, dan memeluknya balik. Ia merenggut sweater Yamamoto dengan erat, dan mulai menangis di pundak Yamamoto.

* * *

Hujan sudah sedikit mereda, "Terima kasih banyak Yamamoto-kun, atas traktiran dan… umm… pundaknya," pipi Haru memerah. Yamamoto tertawa kecil.

"Maa, Maa, Daijoubu, Haru. Aku juga berterimakasih," Yamamoto memasang 'senyum gentleman'nya. Namun tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah menjadi malu, dan ia mulai menggaruk kepalanya. "Jadi… Haru?"

"Hahi?"

"Kalau hujan turun, jangan pakai payungmu, ya,"

Haru mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena hujan akan sakit hati bila kau menolaknya, karena pada dasarnya, hujan mencintaimu," Yamamoto tersenyum. "Tapi, jika menerimanya akan membuatmu sakit, sebaiknya tidak usah," Haru mengerutkan alisnya, kebingungan. Yamamoto sweat-dropped.

"Ah… kau tidak mengerti, ya," Yamamoto menggaruk pipinya yang sekarang merah. "Begini, lho. Maksudku—a-aku, mencintaimu,"

"HAHI?" Haru nyaris melompat dari tempatnya saking kagetnya. "Ya-Yamamoto-kun— menyukai Haru?" Haru menutup mulutnya yang menganga. Yamamoto menggosok tengkuknya sambil tertawa garing.

"Ahahaha… tapi, kalau Haru tidak menyukaiku, ya tidak apa-apa…"

"Bu-Bukan!"

"Eh?"

"I-Itu… sebenarnya, Haru selalu berpikir kalau Yamamoto-kun itu orang yang sangat baik, dan Yamamoto-kun selalu membantu dan mendukungku… Haru tidak menyangka kalau Yamamoto-kun menyukaiku…"

Yamamoto tertawa kecil. "Sebenarnya, itu—karena aku menyukai Haru,"

Haru membelakak, dan mukanya serasa terbakar. "Ha-Hahi…"

Hening.

"I- Itu… Haru… Haru sebenarnya juga menyimpan perhatian kepada Yamamoto-kun…" Yamamoto mulai merasa gembira saat Haru mengucapkan ini, namun langsung lesu saat Haru berkata,

"Namun—Haru juga belum bisa melupakan Tsuna-san…" Haru menunduk lesu, begitu pula Yamamoto. "Tapi!" tiba-tiba Haru berteriak.

"Haru—Boleh kan Haru mencintai Yamamoto-kun sedikit demi sedikit?"

Yamamoto tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Haru, dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidangnya. Ia mencium rambut Haru, dan dengan gembira berkata, "Tentu saja, Haru! Mau sepuluh tahun, lima puluh tahun, satu abad pun kutunggu,"

Haru tersenyum dan membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam.

Tepat saat itu, pelangi muncul di tengah-tengah hujan gerimis.

* * *

… **Tolong tampar saya. Tolong tampar saya karena mempublish fic gaje iniii! *lari menerjang ombak* -dibunuh-**

**Ehm, comment di terima dengan lapang dada, segala bentuk saran, kritik, pujian, celaan, di terima. OwOd. Saa, reviewnya ditunggu jika berminat~**


End file.
